Bitter Taste
by Terra151
Summary: Ed needs to be promoted, otherwise he'll never be able to fully search for the philosopher's stone. Turning to Mustang, he discovers the Colonel's secret to rank: that by performing sexual favors for the higher-ups, he can get promoted faster. With Mustang as his tutor, Ed does the unthinkable, for Al's sake... (A rewritten version of the original story)
1. Negotiations

Ed groaned in defeat.

"Come on Sheska, I really need these documents..."

She gave him and Alphonse an apologetic smile,

"I'm sorry, Ed. But you have to be a Lieutenant Colonel _at least_ to access classified files, and that's with a clearance from a Brigadier General."

"Shit..." Ed muttered,

"Brother," He heard Alphonse say, putting a armored hand on his shoulder, "We should just go."

Ed scowled, his frustration evident.

"Come on, Al." He said angrily stomping out of the East Area Alchemist Library.

He remained silent and sullen as they left, surprising Al. But Alphonse decided not to worry too much about his brother's sulking and let him recover on his own. They went back to the East Area Headquarters and upon entering it, Al immediately recognized the route they were taking as the one to Colonel Mustang's office.

Once they entered the office they were greeted by the other subordinates, but Ed's dismissive grunt, let on his to his irritation.

"Uh oh, Chief. What's up?" Havoc asked.

"Must be nap-time." Breda teased.

"Shut up!" Ed shouted, barging into Roy's office and slamming the door behind him. Al looked at the door a little confused. He hadn't even invited Al to come along. Maybe he should be concerned..

Mustang looked up at the petulant teenager glaring at him from his doorway. He sighed, he should of known he'd come back with no results. He really thought he wouldn't have had to step in, knowing how resourceful Ed was. The blonde adolescent stared at him, obviously assuming Mustang had sent him there to toy with him. He was pissed, that much was obvious...but he also seemed...

"Didn't go well, huh?" Roy asked.

"Just like you knew it wouldn't." Ed growled throwing a folder on his desk, "Here's that goddamn report, I'm going home."

"Fullmetal." Roy called to him, stopping him. Ed was faced toward the door, his back to the Colonel, but he knew Mustang, he was evaluating him...and he didn't like it. "I didn't send you there to mess with you..."

"Whatever." Ed said, merely looking at his boots, not caring anymore.

"What's going on with you?" Roy asked, "You seem more than angry...almost like you're depressed about something..."

Ed flailed around to face Mustang. He opened his mouth as if to initially argue, but then seemed to lose his ardor and closed his mouth slowly. He shook his head just a fraction,

"Its nothing..."

The blonde froze when he heard the Colonel's chair scrape across the wood floor as his superior officer came to stand. He instinctively began to back away when he heard Mustang approach him, and flinched when his hands rested on his shoulders.

"What is it, Ed?"

Ed blinked in shock, at The Colonel calling him by his first name. He shook off Mustang's hands. He didn't want Mustang to have the power to make him feel vulnerable...

"I-I just..." He cringed at how pathetic he sounded. He was the Fullmetal Alchemist for christ's sake!

He swallowed and tried again, "I feel trapped."

Roy's eyes widened. That was something he hadn't been expecting Ed to say. He saw the teen hide his face under the long blonde bangs he sported and Roy felt his heart break for him. Ed was normally wanting to pick a fight...but now...

….He couldn't even look at him...

"Trapped." Roy repeated, his tone suggesting his curiosity.

Ed gritted his teeth, thinking Roy to be making fun of him,

"Look, I know you wouldn't understand...but I cant stay a Major. I can't stay in the Amestrian State Military..."

"What happened?" Roy asked, seeing something wasn't being explained.

Ed shrugged,

"They wouldn't let me get the documents unless I was a Lieutenant...even still it would have to have a signature from the Brigadier General...but I can't promote now...I'd need a waiver or else wait 2 more years, and that's too long..."

"So, you want to be promoted...but why the urgency now?"

Ed shut his eyes, glad that Mustang couldn't see them under his bangs.

"...I just...have to."

"Edward...what aren't you telling me?" Roy asked softly.

Ed bit his lip. How could he explain the guilt he'd been feeling. Years' worth of trauma and misplaced self-hatred were finally taking its toll. He hated himself for being able to sleep, to eat, to touch, to smell, all the while when Al could experience none of it.

Most things he could accomplish, finding some strategic way to loophole a result that suited him. But promotion. There was no way to loophole it, without a waiver...and even though he was the Fullmetal Alchemist...he also had a serious reputation for causing trouble.

What possible officer would grant him the waiver?

"I just...I need to figure something out. I can't make Al keep waiting..."

Roy's heart shattered at the words of the teen,

"Alphonse would be devastated to hear you say that..."He said quietly, "You know he doesn't blame you..."

Ed didn't answer. Not ready to let go of repulsion for himself just yet.

Roy sighed and said,

"I of course would gladly sign the waiver, but you know it takes two other superior officers to sign off on it."

Ed nodded grimly. He knew all too well...if only he were like Mustang and-

Ed's eyes shot up at Roy in comprehension. Colonel Mustang! Of course, here in front of him was the epitome of promotion points. He was a Colonel at fucking 29 years old!

"How did you do it?!" Ed shouted suddenly.

Mustang blinked in surprise,

"Excuse me?"

"Get promoted so fast!" Ed shouted once again, "How'd you do it?! You have to know ways of getting promoted, right?!"

The Colonel's eyes widened. He took a step back and then looked away from Edward, trying to make his words sound casual.

"There's only three ways that I know of..." Ed watched in suspense, hanging on Roy's every word. "One, being money..."

"No good there." Ed commented.

"Right." Roy agreed. "The second, Family Connections..."

"Have none. Whats the third?"

Roy looked down ashamedly, glad his back was to the teen. His mouth forming a thin line. After a moment he sighed and said slowly,

"Sexual favors."

Ed's eyes widened,

"No way! People really do-" then understanding dawned on him, "Holy shit..."

Roy grimaced and looked away, a rueful smile coming to rest on his face,

"It's not something I'm proud of..."

Ed sighed and looked toward the floor, he wasn't cut out for any of these options. The only option available was favors and the idea was so ridiculous it made him want to laugh. Unless...

"So...you did sexual favors, to get promoted so quick?"

"Yes, Ed..." Roy said a little irritably. Not wanting to keep admitting his guilt. He went to his desk, not moving to rejoin his seat but looking at some papers. Ed stared at the uniformed back facing him,

"...so then...you could...teach me...?"

Roy's eyes widened and he spun to stare at the teen in horror. He was serious! He could see the fiery look he'd so admired when he saw him as a child.

"Fullmetal, no."

"Why?!" Ed shot back, "I can do it! I just need some help and some practice! I'm not that stupid!"

Roy shut his eyes painfully, he had no doubt Edward could do it. He had the body of a god at only 15 years old. But he didn't understand just what it would cost him to do this...

"That's not what I mean, Ed." Roy ground out.

"Please!" Ed pleaded, shocking Roy, "I need to do this! And if it isn't you teaching me then..."

He'd try doing it on his own...

Roy looked at him in a frozen panic. He'd just barely gotten to escape his dark ways...but to teach it to Ed...He remembered going through this himself, the same look in his eyes. He knew Ed was right, if he didn't help him...he'd have he learn the hard way, as Roy had...

Roy sighed,

"On one condition."

Ed glanced at him with a mixture of surprise and suspicion.

"What is it?"

Roy looked toward the floor, unable to believe he was agreeing to this...

"I choose who you go to...I don't want you approaching every officer that comes into your path..."

Ed stared at Mustang, as if unsure to believe his words at face-value. After a moment, he let out a slow breath and upon deliberation said,

"Deal."


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

Ed knocked on the office door, so unlike what he was used to. Much like being in the office after work hours. He jumped when the door opened and the face of Colonel Mustang appeared. Ed looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"Come on in." Roy said in a gentle voice.

Ed nodded before stepping inside.

Roy leaned against his desk, where Ed often found himself standing in front of. He could feel Roy's eyes boring into his. He in turn stood defiantly before Roy and crossed his arms in expectancy.

"Well?" Ed asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Roy asked softly. Silently pleading Ed would change his mind, find another way...He watched Ed grimace, there weren't any other options...

"Ya." Ed said softly but with dedication to his cause.

He had to do it. He owed Al this much, just a little discomfort on his part...he could overcome this if it meant he would get his body back. After all, the whole issue was his fault, his idea, he owed it to Al to find the solution.

Roy sighed and leaned his head backwards, once again feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. Did Ed know what Roy teaching him would even entail? Somehow Roy doubted it...

"So, what all have you done before? Sexually I mean." Roy asked, suddenly becoming all business.

Ed flushed at the sudden move to sex and tried not to look too inexperienced.

"Well..." Ed muttered softly, "I've kissed once..."

Roy let out a slow breath through his teeth... Okay, it was a start...

"Anything else?" Roy prodded.

Ed silently shook his head no, hating that there was something he wasn't experienced in. He hated that he had to ask this bastard to teach him, but who better? Someone who understood the urgency and clearly understood sex better than anyone in East Headquarters.

Roy spoke softly,

"You understand what it means for me to teach you, right?"

Ed swallowed softly. He hated this. He wasn't experienced, he didn't even know his sexual orientation. He'd never had time to explore his attraction toward the different sexes. He didn't feel repulsed by the idea of Roy touching him...or him touching Roy...but it was so unknown to him. He slowly nodded,

"I'm ready. Don't hold back."

Roy closed his eyes. Sincerely doubting how ready Ed was but began his lesson regardless.

He touched Ed's arm, sliding it across until it reached his gloved hand. Ed blinked in surprise. Roy unclasped the crossed arms and loosened its grip, putting Ed's human hand in his own. He pulled Edward to him,

one step,

two step,

three step...

Until the teen stood directly in front of him, almost touching him they were so close. He leaned forward, causing their eyes to connect. Ed's golden ones widened in surprise, while Roy's steely ones merely examined.

"The first thing I'm going to teach you..." Roy whispered huskily in the teen's ear, feeling Ed flinch at the foreign sensation, "Is arousal."

Ed looked up at him, for once in total trust. He was afraid, but he wasn't unwilling,

"Ok."

Roy let the corner of his mouth upturn into that smirk Ed hated.

"The importance of learning arousal is," He whispered across the skin of Ed's neck, letting his fingers stroke the insides of his wrists. He knee traversing across Ed's thigh, "It let's your superior feel that you've done well and have worked hard in creating their excitement. When really..." He drawled, placing a kiss on his jaw, "You've done very little..." He finished giving the soft skin a gentle nip, then sucking on it gently. Ed let out a gasp of excitement and leaned in closer, letting Roy's knee rub against his erection.

He let go of the teen and examined his handy-work. The teen was hard. That much was obvious to Roy. The black leather pants hid nothing in the way of endowments, and to Ed's good fortune he was built like a stallion in regards to his manhood.

Ed shuddered and stared at up at Roy in confusion and lust.

"So, I n-need to be able to do that?"

Roy noticed his flushed cheeks, his erratic breathing, his fidgety movements. Job well done on his part.

"That's right."

Ed took in a deep breath. Trying to collect himself. All of these emotions were so new to him. He swallowed and tried to prepare himself. He stepped in closer once again and slid his hands up Mustang's chest, letting them brush his nipples as the deft and inexperienced fingers passed. He kissed Roy's collarbone, and slid his pelvis flush against the Colonel's. Roy hissed as Ed ground against him, his fingers making his way to Roy's black hair. Mustang looked down at him...

Of course Ed was a quick learner at anything he put his mind to.

He leaned in and connected their lips. Ed froze, wide-eyed and uncertain, as he let Mustang teach him by action. His lips stroking Ed's sensually, plying the other's mouth open. The tongue circling the outer parts of his mouth before delving inside. Ed moaned at the sensation, his hips squirming against his will. Roy bit Ed's lower lip, giving it a gentle suck before putting his arms around the teen. Pausing, and giving Ed the chance to catch up.

Edward's eyes wouldn't focus. He was so lost in pleasure, it made Roy's heart sink, knowing that more often then not, he wouldn't receive pleasure like this... Ed came back to reality and gave a stern look, ready to attempt a kiss of his own.

He assaulted Roy with his mouth, his tongue quickly claiming Roy's mouth. Frankly, it was terrible, too much tongue and not enough teasing. Roy pulled back,

"Easy there...tongue is like wasabi...you use it sparingly."

Ed blinked at the gentle rebuke and tried again. Letting his fingers stroke Roy's cheeks and their mouths connected in a close-mouthed kiss. Roy groaned, causing Ed to flinch with pleasure at the sound. Ed nipped at Roy's lips, a little too hard but he quickly soothed the pain with gentle kisses. Slowly sliding the tip of his tongue inside of the dark cavern, Roy gave the invader a suck, making Ed whimper in surprise.

The blonde pulled back, staring hotly at the Colonel. The man he'd more than once thought he'd hated...but now...

Roy looked at the teen in sympathy. This would be enough for today. There was no need to rush. By the time Ed was ready to preform on his own, he'd have a willing candidate for him. He pulled the teen to him and kissed his forehead gently. Ed let out a shocked breath and pushed him away quickly. Roy got the message,

Sex is one thing...Affection is another.

Alright, he could handle that. Roy smiled and said quietly,

"Goodnight Edward. Come back tomorrow night and we'll practice some more."

Ed blinked in surprise, obviously expecting to be doing more. Ed gave a tentative nod. He walked out of the office and leaned against the door, shocked by his behavior. How could he have let this happen? But he had to do this...if he didn't...

Roy sighed as the door closed and palmed his face in his hands. He thought of Hughes, knowing he wouldn't approve of what was going on. How could he have let his happen? But he had to do this...if he didn't...

Please let me know what you think! ^_^


	3. Lies and Improvements

Ed closed the door to his and Al's dorm and jumped at Alphonse's soft and inquisitive voice,

"How did it go, brother?"

Ed flushed and positioned himself so Al couldn't see his aching erection,

"Boring as hell." He lied, "The bastard's got me staying in late to forge his signature, just because of some broken pillars in East Optain."

"Well, that was a pretty big mess brother..."

"That's not the point!" Ed screeched in his usual embarrassed manner, "Anyway, I'm going to bed, night Al."

He marched up to his room and closed the door quickly. Leaning against it, he freed his manhood and began stroking at it, eagerly. He'd never done this before, but God...it felt good. He felt terrible for having to lie to Al, and should apologize for worrying him, but he needed this now.

"The importance of learning arousal is..." He heard Roy's voice in his head. God...he'd never thought of Mustang as attractive before...but now...He obviously didn't understand much about what he was doing. His dirty thoughts were really just snatches of things he thought would nice or had just recently experienced. A blur of erotic images...

The Colonel's lips on his neck, stroking his sides, teasing his nipples, cupping his manhood...

Ed came quickly.

But then again, it was his first time coming to orgasm. He stared down at the semen in his hand and felt a little repulsed. He wiped it off onto his pant leg and leaned against the door. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

Al watched Ed's retreating figure and glanced at the bowl of soup he'd made Ed. How strange...that Ed wasn't hungry...He heard the door close and sighed, moving the bowl to the icebox so Ed could eat it later.

He tiptoed towards the bedroom door, hoping to gain some insight as to what was going on in his brother's head, but all he heard were soft whispered pleas and panting. He must be crying...What could be wrong?

* * *

"Hey boss." Havoc greeted Ed as he entered the office.

"Hey." Ed said easily, "The Colonel in?"

The coworkers glanced up at the teen,

"Ya, why? You in trouble again?"

Ed flushed, realizing his mistake.

"Ya...something like that." He said sheepishly.

He made a show of kicking in Roy's office door, and slamming it shut behind him. Roy glanced up and cocked an eyebrow, nonplussed by the behavior.

"Good morning." Roy said, "What can I do for you?"

He inwardly hoped Ed would tell him that he changed his mind. That he didnt want to go through with it. But the teen still looked as confident as ever in his decision.

"I need you to make an alibi for me."

"Excuse me?" Roy asked.

Ed sighed and sat on the edge of Roy's desk.

"Look, Al's already getting suspicious...I cant keep lying to him. Not convincingly..."

Roy became thoughtful.

This was quickly spiraling out of control. He needed to calm himself. But he was doing the very thing he promised he'd never do. He sighed. He could easily lie to Al, but could he live with himself when this was all over?

"I'll talk to him." Roy said.

Ed nodded. He trusted Mustang's discretion.

But he was still Ed...he got his signature mischievous look in his eye and before the Colonel could react stole a kiss. It wasn't perfect, but it caught the raven-haired man by surprise. He flinched and tried not to respond, but Ed had been studying. He nipped his lower lip as he stroked a marble cheek. The free hand sliding to the dark hair and giving the strand a gentle tug, making Roy lean deeper into the kiss. Ed pulled back, feeling satisfied with his progress thus far.

Roy, not one to be outdone, stood up and went around his desk to join Ed. He shoved the teen back onto the wood. He captured his lips, teasing him with his tongue. Ed moaned and Roy slid a gloved hand up the teen's shirt. Twisting a nipple in his grip. Ed whimpered and squirmed. The movement catching Roy's free hand, stroking the teen's penis, still hidden in leather pants. Roy groped him for a moment more before pulling away. The blonde was flushed and breathing heavily. His erection pitching a tent in his pants.

"I'll see you tonight.." Roy said simply.

Ed grew indignant and straightened out his clothing before leaving the office, much to Mustang's amusement. 'That's what happens when you play with fire...' He thought to himself.

* * *

Alphonse heard the phone ring and rose to answer it. He'd stayed in the barracks to study up some more on alchemy while Ed went out. He answered in his usual polite manner,

"Hello?"

"Alphonse? This is Colonel Mustang."

Al flinched in surprise, then slumped in defeat. What did Ed do now?

"Oh, hello Colonel. Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Roy said easily, "But I'm afraid Ed's in a little trouble."

"Oh no..." Alphonse moaned.

"Nothing serious," Roy said quickly, "But he'll need to stay late for a little while, until we get that mess in East Optain straightened out..."

"You mean the pillars he broke?" Al asked.

"Yes," Roy said continuing his lie, "Apparently they were sacred, and obviously I have to punish him somehow. So I figured him working some later hours would be enough of a punishment without being too harsh."

Alphonse was immediately relieved. They were so very lucky to have someone like the Colonel looking out for them.

"Oh thank you, Colonel. I'll try to keep him out of trouble..."

"I know...Ed's the destructive one. I just figured it would be fair to let you know what was going on..."

"How thoughtful!" Al exclaimed. Touched by the gesture. "Thank you Colonel!"

"Well you have a nice evening Alphonse. I'll try to get Ed home as soon as possible."

Al laughed,

"I'm sure he could use the time to reflect on his recklessness. Take as long as you need. Good night Colonel!"

Mustang stared down at the phone before hanging it up. He felt sick. The child had bought every word.

'Because he trusts you...' he told himself. Roy sighed and shook his head. The important thing was, he had Alphonse's blessing. They were free to begin.

He pulled out the manilla envelopes. All previous candidates of his last run at promotional waivers. He flicked through the ones he knew. Most would be too much for Ed. At least for right now. Ed needed someone who wanted a quick blowjob. Something quick and relatively painless...

He sighed.

It was too soon to be looking...they needed to get serious.

* * *

"So each time is different?" Ed asked curiously.

It was late. All of the other coworkers had gone home. Ed had been sure to complain all that day about what a pain it was having to spend all of his time working late with the Colonel. He was the subject of much teasing about how it was his fault in the first place, but at least they wouldn't question his presence in the office should they stop in suddenly.

"Right." Roy answered, "Some like dominant types, some like daddy complexes, and some just wanna get their dick sucked."

Ed flinched at the language and the visual it gave him. Knowing he probably would have to do just that. But Roy was still hoping to scare the teen away. But the cruder he was, the more determined Ed became.

"Oh..." Ed said quietly, "So I'll have to learn how to suck..."

The thick awkward presence in the room choked them. The silence screaming what was begging to be said.

He'd have to practice on Roy.

Ed flushed and looked away. Roy sighed, this was going to be difficult. The kid couldn't even say dick.

"Yes Ed." Roy answered, "You'll have to learn how to suck dick...and frankly learn a good many things."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ed asked, getting fired up.

Roy leveled him with a raised brow.

"I mean we clearly have a lot of ground to cover."

Ed glared at him,

"Well then, perhaps you should start instructing me?" Ed said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Roy glared back and pulled the teen to himself. Ed struggled in his grip, still angry at the Colonel's words. Roy kissed the blonde's neck. Moving downward to lick at his collarbone. Ed stopped struggling and focused on staying upright, rather than melting to the floor.

"You think you can handle it?"

Ed stared at him, still dazed from the attention but managed to look indignant.

"Sure. Show me how its done, Teach'."

Ed let his hand travel up the Colonel's chest in defiance, making the elder pause to glance down at Ed. Roy nibbled on Ed's ear, letting his tongue trespass the orifice. Ed squirmed with a small whimper. Roy grinned and pulled Ed to straddle him on the couch. Their erections were touching now. Ed couldn't resist grinding against the elder.

"Ngghh..." Ed moaned

Roy paused to savor the friction. He gripped Ed's hips and snapped him several times against his lap. The teen crying out each time, the pleasure greater than he knew could exist. Ed moved to capture Roy's lips, tried to claim dominance. Roy would have none of that. He slid his tongue into the blonde's mouth, his free hand unbraiding the teen's hair.

Ed had improved clearly. Maybe there was hope yet...Roy changed their positions. Placing Ed on the couch while he went to his knees. Ed glanced at him surprised. Unaware of what was to come. Roy quickly unbuttoned the leather pants. Sliding his fingers inside. Ed flinched. Embarrassed and Excited.

"Don't." He whispered.

Roy paused and looked at him expectantly. Ed shook for a moment before nodding, clearly not wanting to seem like less than a man. After all, he'd challenged Mustang. Now he was going to put his money where his mouth is...

Roy retained a frustrated groan and continued what he was doing. He needed to get Ed comfortable with sex, and to introduce him to what a blowjob should feel like. Obviously the teen was shy...but not unwilling...Ed flinched once more when Roy's fingers made contact with his manhood. Ed hips bucked when his penis was removed from his pants. Roy gave him glance, it was sexy and mischievous. Making Ed's stomach flip flop. Roy kissed the tip tenderly.

"Mhmm."

"Shh..." Roy soothed, his lips still on Ed's erection, "Just relax, Ed."

Roy gives a shallow lick. Placing a sturdy hand on Ed's hips to keep him from bucking. He used the other to stroke the base slowly, not wanting Ed to get too worked up too quickly. He lets his tongue lick from base to tip, paying attention to the sensitive underside.

"Ughhh...nghh...Colonel..."

"It's Roy." The elder said quietly, his nose tracing an outline along the slick penis, "In here it's Roy,"

"O-okay...okay Roy...nngggmmm..." Ed muttered weakly as Roy continued his work.

He took Ed into his mouth. Feeling Ed cry out above him in pleasure,

"Fuck! Roy!"

Roy gave a few bobs of his head. All slow and calculating. Sucking hard as he came upward. Ed's fingers dug into his hair.

"Don't stop...please don't stop..."

Roy pulled up anyway, wanting to make the experience truly torturous. He licked a trail down to the teen's testicles.

"Ahh! Shit! Nggnnhhh!" Ed groaned once more as Roy took each ball into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin. Giving them gentle sucks.

Roy continued further, down to his little asshole. He circled the pucker with his tongue. Ed reacted in pleasure and confusion. Roy said blowjob. Not ass-play. Did he intend to fuck him now?

"Wait...wait..ugh!"

Roy plunged his tongue into the cavern. Ed's head fell backward onto the couch. Trying not to enjoy the stimulation.

"No...don't...oh shit..."

Roy grinned, before placing a finger in his tongue's place.

"No!" Ed flinched. Afraid. Not really afraid of Roy, but not secure enough to lose his virginity yet. Understandably, he'd only started sexual encounters the previous night. Roy soothed him with a fist around his cock. "Ughhh! Oh god..." Ed moaned.

The finger slid inside, and Ed's asshole tightened around the digit, trying to push it out. It felt uncomfortable. Foreign. Roy smirked and jerked him harder. His mouth going to Ed's ear,

"You like this don't you, Ed?"

"Nghnnn...no...ngh-noo..." He denied it, unconvincingly.

Roy twisted the finger inside and circled the inner wall, making Ed squirm against the intrusion. It was uncomfortable, but the attention to his dick was making it pleasurable. A whole new sensation.

"Come on, Ed..." Roy teased, nipping his earlobe as he stroked the teen faster. His finger making a 'come hither' motion inside his ass. "Just admit it...You want this..."

"I-I...fuck...no! I c-can't! Ngghhnn!"

Roy cocked a brow and wriggled deeper inside and was pleasantly surprised when he struck the teen's prostrate.

"Ahh! Fuck! FUCK!" ED screeched. His hips now frantically skewering themselves on Roy's finger and into his willing hand.

"That's right, Ed." Roy panted, "Tell me you want it...Beg for it..."

Ed 's eyes were rolled in the back of his head. His mouth hung open,

"C-can't...don't...ngghhnnn..."

Roy's grin grew wider. Ed was close.

"Beg me for it, Edward." He said, letting his voice go low and ominous.

Ed lost it.

"Oh god! Don't stop! Nggnnnhh! Please! Need! Can't! Roy! More!" He was screaming and thrashing wildly.

He came, suprising himself.

It felt even better than when he'd done it to himself. He gasped for air in thick breaths as he came down from the orgasm. "Fuck..." he whimpered. He was shaking, the sensations overwhelming him. Roy felt his heart ache at the sight.

"Shhh..." Roy said gently.

Ed curled his body into Roy's grasp. For once not fighting the comfort offered.

"So...thats how its done?" Ed asked wearily. Frightened, but pleased.

Roy scoffed,

"That's how a pro does it. Very few do it that well, consider yourself lucky..." Roy said quietly. Not that he was arrogant about his ability, but few sucked dick as much as he...

"Should I...um...?" Ed questioned quietly. Glancing down at Roy's erection.

Roy smiled gently,

"No...you're exhausted...You can try when you're up to it...Okay?"

Ed gave a concerned look into Roy's eyes. It stole the air from Mustang's lungs. The teen felt vulnerable. He pulled Ed closer and whispered into his hair,

"You did well, Ed..."

Ed didnt respond. He simply let himself be held. Unsure of what to say or do. Roy let the blonde doze and cleaned him up. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, looking down at the sleeping blonde's face before whispering,

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into..."

* * *

Hello darlings! So far, the responses to this story have been positive! Yay! Because of the amazing comments, favorites, and follows, I've posted this one rather quickly! Please keep up the encouragement and suggestions...they make the next installment come out faster! Thanks once again for the support! ^_^


	4. Trial by Fire

Guilty.

Ed felt sick to his stomach. He'd let Mustang...

He felt aroused just thinking about it. He'd woken to Roy's gentle shake at his shoulder. They were outside the barracks in Roy's car. Turns out he could drive on his own, he just chose not to. Ed glanced up at the Colonel nervously.

He didn't seem angry or disgusted.

He gave a small rueful small. Ed looked away, he knew this was hard on Mustang too. He simply gave him a dismissive nod and left the vehicle, ambling inside.

Alphonse luckily didn't ask any questions, just simply tucked him into his bed.

He sighed now.

Gazing at the ceiling in his room, where light streamed in through the window. Alphonse was reading. He was alone. He hid his head in his hands. He was disgusting. He'd let Mustang do that to him...and he'd enjoyed it... He sighed once more, trying to remain composed. He was doing this for Al, it was his fault that they were in this mess in the first place. He owed him this much...

* * *

Roy groaned at his desk the next morning. He'd forgotten how tiresome it was to be "working" late at night. Luckily the weekend was fast approaching. Hawkeye brought him his coffee and set it on his desk silently. She recognized that he was exhausted. He'd need to take a nap at lunch to get through the day.

He thanked her with a small nod. She nodded in reply. They no longer needed words when they spoke to each other. He felt a smile form. He was truly thankful for her... She then put a stack of papers for him to sign on his desk. ...until she did things like this...

* * *

"Good morning Brother." Alphonse said cheerfully.

"Morning Al." Ed replied sleepily.

"How was work last night?"

Ed poured himself a glass of orange juice,

"Ughhh..." He groaned dramatically, "Stupid fuckin pillars..."

Alphonse chuckled,

"I'm sure it'll be over soon."

"Fingers crossed." Ed said digging into the breakfast Al had made for him. Eggs and bacon. His heart twinged. Al really was a good brother. Ed didn't deserve him...

He finished the breakfast and rinsed off his plate.

"Are you going back to work already?" Alphonse asked.

Ed shrugged,

"Got to."

It broke his heart to see Alphonse's shoulder slump in defeat. He bit his lip thoughtfully,

"Maybe you should visit Hughes and his family. I'm sure they'd love it."

Alphonse brightened immediately.

"Ya! That'd be fun, wouldn't it?

Ed grimaced once his back was turned. He wouldn't really know. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had fun...

* * *

Roy watched as Edward entered his office. He looked uncertain. As if he were trying to build himself up. His shoulders slumped but he kept trying to straighten his posture with resolve. His eyes were flickering with doubt and guilt. He grimaced. Tonight would be difficult for both of them. Ed made it to the couch and stared down at Roy.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Roy asked, staring in return up at the teen.

"Ya." Ed said, trying to sound confident.

"You sure?" Roy pleaded once more, "We can do this another night if you're not feeling up to it..."

"I can do this!" Ed shouted.

Roy just stared at him.

Something was wrong. He knew that much. He pulled Ed to sit into his lap. Ed struggled, not wanting to be cuddled. Roy didn't let him go. He locked his arms around the teen whispering words of encouragement,

"It's alright, Ed..."

"Stop!" Ed shouted. Pushing against the strong chest. "I'm not a kid!"

"You're ok..."

"Don't." Ed ordered in return, his reserve failing him.

"Shhh..." Roy soothed. Stroking the blonde hair.

"Please don't." Ed pleaded. His voice a small whimper. His head nestled in the crook of Roy's neck.

Roy held him for a while. Now that he was done struggling. Ed clutched at his white undershirt. Breathing heavily. Looking frightened.

"It's gonna be ok, Ed..." Roy whispered, watching Ed flinch in pleasure at the breathe on his ear. Ed just nodded, still trying to calm himself down. Roy stroked his back, listening to the teen's breathing evening out. After a long moment, Ed looked up at Roy,

"Thanks."

Roy nodded simply. He owed Edward that much...

He watched Ed and knew what he was going to do, but couldn't react in time. The teen kissed his cheek. Then slid down his neck. Nibbling on the sensitive flesh. Roy was impressed with Ed's continued enthusiasm. He let the blonde move to straddle him. Feeling their hips press together.

"Ed..." Roy warned.

"Teach me." Ed said quickly, not taking no for an answer. Roy sighed and kissed him. Making sure to go slow. But Ed would have none of that. Tangling his fingers in Roy's hair, his tongue exploring the dark cavern. He didn't want to be romanced. He bucked his hips against Roy's, there manhood's growing in excitement. He wanted to be violated, lust to overwhelm his senses until he forgot who he was and the ugly things he was willing to do.

Ed groaned when Roy nipped on his earlobe, his fingers reaching into Ed's shirt. Ed flinched at the cold skin, ghosting over his stomach. His abs clenching in excitement, the stimulation new and pleasant. The fingertips rubbed his nipple, the other stroking his shoulder blades. Ed fingers dug into Roy's back. Roy's lips sucked on his neck, leaving a mark. Roy pulled the shirt off of the teen and kissed his collarbone. Ed looked away.

Roy gave a rueful smile. He laid Ed back onto the couch and pressed on top of him. Claiming his lips once more his hands continued their explorations. His fingers circled the perked nipples, making Ed groan in his mouth.

He nipped the teen's bottom lip as he continued stroking the soft skin. His fingers went to the small of Ed's back and the blonde hissed, flinching, arching his back quickly and suddenly. His eyes clenched. Roy looked down at him surprised. It almost looked as if he'd hurt him.

"You ok?"

Ed didn't answer. Just gave a stilted nod with his eyes still closed.

"Ed..." Roy whispered against his forehead, trying to coax the teen's eyes open. "Talk to me, what happened?"

Ed shook his head frantically. Roy simply shrugged and let his fingers trace over the spot again. Ed looked even more troubled and let out a strangled cry.

"Don't!" Ed shouted.

Roy raised a brow at him,

"What is it?"

Ed flushed. Beet red. Roy smirked.

"Uh oh...did we find a sensitive place that you didn't know about?"

Ed glared at Roy for teasing him. Roy's smirk grew and he stroked the spot once more. Ed let out another shout. Followed by a moan as he tried to retain it.

"Knock it off!" Ed shouted.

"Why?" Roy asked, his fingers continuing their ministrations, "Obviously it feels good..."

"Ngnnnh...oh..." Ed was squirming, trying to arch his back away from Roy's touch, "Oh god...ss-Stttooopp..."

"You don't want me to stop..." Roy prodded.

"Too...too much...mhmmm..."

Roy smirked. Too much, huh? He flipped the teen onto his stomach. Ed at first was confused but then quickly began to flail,

"No! No don't! Don't you dare!"

"Don't what?" Roy asked before kissing the skin. Ed flinched but Roy held him down. He let his lips skim the small of his back, his breathe making Ed cry out even more.

"Please! Please! Please Roy! I can't...shit!"

Roy's tongue painted circles on the sensitive flesh. Ed was trembling in pleasure. His legs spasming with each lick.

"You're so sensitive..." Roy said softly.

"Stop.." Ed begged, "Please..."

Roy grinned and let the teen right himself on the couch. Ed glared him,

"That was so unfair..."

"What? You don't want me to make you feel good now?" Roy asked with false innocence. Ed just shook his head.

"I've never felt that before..."

Roy nodded. These things were to be expected. Ed looked over and realized that Roy still had his shirt on. He reached over and slowly unbuttoned it. Roy didn't move to help him, but let the teen explore some. Ed opened the undershirt and stared at the marble skin underneath. Granted it had scars, but it was still beautiful...

Ed's flesh fingers stroked the soft flesh and Roy let his eyes closed. He'd missed this... Ed kissed Roy's neck and Roy let his head fall backward, letting Ed have the reigns for a bit. His lips slid onto his collarbone, sliding to one nipple. He looked uncertain but licked it and swirled his tongue around it. Roy groaned and it seemed to encourage him. His shaky fingers slid down his stomach to his pants. Roy looked at him then.

"You sure?" He asked.

Ed wouldn't look at him. He went to his knees before Roy. He stared down at the button, as he tried to unfasten it. He gave a brief nod and kept working. His trembling fingers slowing his work. The button clicking against his metal fingers. Roy asked once more,

"Ed...you're sure about this...?"

Ed looked up at him then. His face flushed. He looked determined. Not ashamed, but embarrassed and extremely aroused. Ok, Roy could deal with that...

Ed unbuttoned the trousers and slid Roy's erection out. Even though, he'd seen his own penis plenty of times, it felt odd to look at this one. I was bigger. Much longer and fatter than Ed's. He hoped he could do this... He licked his lips once, trying to gather the courage.

Roy watched as Ed pulled out his cock. He looked at it inquisitively, then licked his lips. His erection flicked in excitement. Ed flinched at its movement, but held steady. He gave a tentative lick to the head, making Roy groan.

"Like that?" Ed asked.

"Keep going..." Roy urged.

He was surprised when he felt a gentle hand on his head, slowly guiding him forward to his penis. Ed licked it once more, letting his tongue swirl around the tip. He felt precum touch his tongue and jerked back. Roy was quick to soothe him, '

"It's ok Ed..."

Ed nodded shakily before returning to his work. He gave several tentative licks. It didn't taste as disgusting as he'd imagined a penis would. He let Roy redirect his downward. He licked the base of his penis, ignoring the stray hairs. Roy hips lifted in reply. Ed tried to remember what Roy had done to him...He slid his tongue from base from tip on the underside and Roy actually gripped his hair. Ed grinned.

Growing confident he put the organ in his mouth, sliding his mouth down it.

Roy felt Ed's lips slide down his cock and had to resist the urge to fuck his mouth. He kept calm and let Ed continue. Surely not the best blowjob he'd ever received, but frankly, it wasn't bad either.

He slide more than halfway before he gagged, uprising himself. Ed pulled back quickly, and after catching breath tried again. It was a little better and he found he could just pull up when he felt the need to gag.

Roy put Ed's hand at the base of his dick. Ed nodded and continued licking the thick erection while pumping the bottom with his flesh hand. Stroking the underside, and moving to kiss the head. Roy moaned loudly,

"Keep going Ed..."

He felt his dick come back to life at he sound of Roy's pleasure. Ed bobbed a little faster. Sucking harder. His hand pumping as much as it knew how. He swirled his tongue around the head and this time wasn't frightened.

"Almost there..."

Ed knew he needed to throw him over the edge. He got an idea. It was a gamble, but let his metal hand palm Mustang's testicles. He yelped and bucked into Ed's mouth unintentionally. Ed took it like a champ as Roy gripped his hair desperately,

"Shit! Don't move! Don't – Fuck!"

Ed felt the cock in his mouth pulsate and the liquid fill his throat. He relaxed and let it happen. Waiting for it to pass. Roy stayed tensed against him for a long moment before relaxing. His grip on Ed's hair loosening. Ed swallowed easily. Surprised how undisgusted he was with the whole thing. Roy was breathing heavily. Holy shit! He glanced at Ed with his dismay evident on his face.

"Did I do alright?" Ed asked, not sure what to think.

"Hell yeah." Roy said still panting, "That finish with the automail...brilliant..."

"Yeah?" Ed asked, feeling excitement.

"Yes." Roy said certainly. "That'll do it. Did you swallow?"

"Yeah..." Ed said slowly, feeling embarrassed. Roy smirk was lecherous.

He glanced down at Edward's erection and grinned,

"Now let's take care of you..."

Ed gulped and let Roy move him back onto the couch. The elder kneeling before him. His deft fingers unbuttoned his trousers. He knew that this wouldn't take long. Ed watched as Roy took his manhood in his mouth and his eyes rolled back with pleasure.

"Shit..." Ed muttered.

Roy chuckled, sending vibrations along Ed's cock. He flinched and groaned. Roy bobbed his head, and when he made his way to the tip of the sensitive penis, he swirled his tongue around it, moving his hand to stroke the small of Ed's back. Ed flinched and bucked.

"Ngghh! Shit! Don't!"

Thankfully Roy kept his hips pinned.

"Fuck! So good!"

He repeated this action. 4 bobs, a swirl and stroke.

"Oh fuck! Nghnn...R-Roy..."

Ed was coming undone.

"Mmhhmmm...Oh god...Roy...Fuck!"

Roy grinned and repeated the act once more

4 bobs, a swirl and -

"Oh god! Fuck! FUCK!"

Ed's cum flooded his mouth and he swallowed it, no longer shamed by the action. Ed was flushed, red and shaking. He smiled and pulled the teen to himself,

"How was that?"

Ed couldn't speak. He nodded weakly and Roy laughed. He held Edward securely and felt his warmth radiant from him. He hadn't felt that in a long time.

Ed was tired. But he was proud of himself. If he, a novice, could impress a pro, then he should get on fine. He let himself be held again. He decided that he liked being held by Mustang.

But he would never tell him that...

* * *

Yay! New chapter! Thanks for your patience and Support! You guys have been SO encouraging! A lot of love went into this chapter, so please let me know what you think! ^_^


	5. Dress-Up

"What if he does something I'm not okay with?"

Roy sighed. The office was empty. The other coworkers had gone home. Ed was perched on the edge of his desk anxiously. Roy continued signing the documents left by Hawkeye. They'd been going over what-if scenarios for almost 45 minutes.

"Ed, you calmly explain that you are not interested in whatever he is doing. But most of the time, the things you'll be doing, they'll want you in and out as quickly as possible. Rarely will it be overnight or even for an extended period of time. Most likely, you'll only have to suffer whatever it is for a little while…"

Ed was silent after that. Roy kept signing, waiting while Ed contemplated his words. He seemed nervous. Maybe the reality of the situation was finally hitting him. Roy shook his head, he was so stubborn… He'd just adapt and overcome, as usual.

"Is that what you did…?" Ed asked softly.

Roy paused then. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. This was already hard enough, but questions like that made him want to weep. Or drink. But he'd promised himself he wouldn't drink while teaching Ed. That's how things went sour quick, and he didn't want that.

"Yes Ed." He spoke calmly, his voice heavy.

Ed leaned forward now, across the desk and into Mustang's space. The Colonel looked at him then. They're eyes connecting. Ed seemed to be searching for something. Some answer. Roy gave him a quizzical glance.

"What is it, Edward?"

Ed looked down at the use of his name. He spoke softly,

"Do you regret what you did?"

Roy sucked in a breath. Trying to stay composed.

Shit…

He looked at Ed. His heart in his eyes and spoke softly,

"No. I don't. I know that I did what I needed to do, and as long as it doesn't endanger the lives of others, I'll continue to do so until I complete my goal."

Ed stared into the onyx eyes. He looked reassured. Roy hated to be his reason for continuing this shameful task, but he would not lie to Ed. Ed smiled, his usual crooked smirk,

"Good."

He kissed him. Roy rolled his eyes. Of course, now the kid wanted to play doctor. After he'd put him through all of that hell…

He let Ed crawl over his desk and into Roy's lap, straddling him. This seemed to be Ed's favorite position. He knew what Ed was going to do before he did it. The teen began to grind against him. Roy let his eyes roll in pleasure; he had a feeling that was a particular favorite for Ed was well.

"Ok, what am I learning today?" Ed whispered huskily in Roy's ear.

Roy grinned then. It was lecherous. He raised a brow and said easily,

"How about dress up?"

Ed glared at him.

"You're kidding, right?"

Roy smiled wider.

"Sorry Ed, given your age and looks, this wouldn't be an uncommon request for you…"

Ed grew pale and looked horrified.

"Seriously?!"

He loved it when Ed was embarrassed.

"We don't have to go too crazy…" Roy soothed, kissing the teen's forehead, "I got a student's uniform. So nothing too revealing, just something to get you used to the idea."

Ed nodded shakily. He was never one for performing, and certainly not in a sexual aspect. But he let Roy pull the custom out of a drawer in his desk and hand it to him. He sighed and crawled off Roy's lap to slip it on.

It felt odd.

He'd never worn a uniform before. The white shorts and top accentuating his tan skin. The blue seams making his eyes and hair stand out. Now Roy was staring at him hungrily. He felt nervous. Embarrassed. The uniform seeming to confess his filth to him. He felt dirty. Roy seemed to sense it and came over to him. He wrapped his arms around him gently,

"You ok?"

Ed nodded. Still not comfortable with showing weakness to the Colonel. Roy smiled ruefully. One day he would have to put away his pride and accept help. He unbraided the blonde hair. Ed didn't look too keen on this either.

"We can stop this any time." Roy assured him.

Ed nodded once more. He closed his eyes and tried to get into a character. He wasn't the Fullmetal Alchemist, he was Edward Elric the student. And he knew what Mustang was supposed to be…

"Mr. Elric, I noticed you didn't complete the assignment as I instructed." Roy spoke, slowly circling the young teen. Ed gulped at the authoritative tone he took. It made his stomach pool with heat.

"I'm sorry, sir." Ed mumbled, not sure how he was supposed to respond. "I got distracted and-"

"No excuses, Mr. Elric." Roy cut him off. "I'll just have to punish you…"

He pulled Edward to himself and kissed him. His tongue teasing the blonde's lips. Ed tried not to respond. To act like a frightened and surprised student…but he really liked kissing Roy. He responded. Roy gripped his ass before giving it a firm smack. Making Ed squeal against his lips. Roy smirked when Ed pulled away and looked up at him annoyed.

He gave him another firm smack on the rear. Ed glared at him then. Another smack. God damn it! That shit hurt! Roy just smiled. One final smack before pushing Ed to his knees,

"Now you can make it up to me. "

Ed glared up at him. After the "punishment" he wanted to punch him in the face. Roy grinned and let his pointer finger slide down the teen's jaw. Ed resigned himself to the duty, realizing Roy's gentle touch was to remind him that this was just a game, and that he wasn't really trying to hurt him.

He unbuttoned the trousers and released Roy's erection. Roy groaned and gripped Ed's shoulders. Ed smirked, oh wait…this could be fun…

He let his lips kiss the head, his tongue slipping from its confines to stroke the hard cock. Roy groaned in delight. Ed circled the base with his tongue and slid upward, taking the head into his warm mouth. Roy let out another moan, and jerked his hips a little. Ed's hand encircled the erection and began jerking it, as he bobbed his head up and down. Roy enjoyed this. That is if his moans were anything to go by.

"Shit Ed…"

Ed grinned and came up. He gave his best "small boy" pout and said into Roy's awaiting eyes,

"Oh Mr. Mustang, you taste so good…Can I please have more?"

Roy groaned and then glared at him,

"You little tease…"

Ed smirked triumphantly, and kissed Roy's abs. His human fingers moving to play with Roy's testicles. Roy jerked then. It wasn't enough stimulation to get him off, but god damn was it a lot. Ed moaned against the flesh,

"Mmmhm…so good…want more…" And started licking the cock like it was an ice cream cone. Roy was losing control fast. When had the kid learned to tease?! Fuck! Observant little fucker!

He then began to bob his head, his mouth capturing his erection, sucking hard as he came up each time. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Roy thought to himself. Fuck this was hot.

"Ed…come on…"

Ed moaned again,

"Am I forgiven for not completing the assignment?"

Roy could throttle him.

He didn't care that he'd lost whatever game Ed was playing. Fuck, this was more than what he had been expecting. And if that little punk moaned on his cock one more time, he was going to fuck his face!

"Yes! Fuck! Yes Ed! Please!"

Ed smirked and said cheekily,

"Yes sir."

His mouth swallowed the erection. He gagged but had been practicing apparently. Roy knew he had not taught Ed how to deep throat.

"Shit! " Roy groaned.

His tongue was swirling. His human hand moved to stroke his ass, inching toward the hole there. The automail cupped his testicals. The cold metal surprising him. He jerked into the teen's mouth. Ed gagged but didn't stop. The finger circled his hole and entered it. God he missed that…Roy shouted.

"Fuck Ed! Fuck!"

Ed was inexperienced but fuck did he go big. The finger made a come-hither motion against the walls inside of him as the automail stoked the testicals just right. The mouth sucking his dick and the tongue circling the head.

Shit.

"Fuck!" Roy shouted, giving two frantic thrusts into Ed's mouth and then held him in place as he emptied himself inside the blonde.

Ed rolled his eyes. Great. Lots of cum…

He swallowed and saw Roy breathing heavily.

"Jesus Ed…"

Edward stood then and righted his uniform giving Roy a smirk,

"I learned from the best. "

* * *

Roy liked to drink. He sipped his bourbon from the tumbler slowly. He had dropped Ed off an hour ago. Alphonse looked cheerful, as always he had been respectful and asked how the time after was going. He hated lying to Al…

He was a bastard and he knew it. He hated himself for what he had done, and what he was still doing. All those Ishbalan faces still haunted him. Now Ed's bright eyes seemed dull and lifeless. Frightened and confused… He was teaching Ed to be a filthy prostitute…

He was a poor excuse for a human being, let alone a man.

He hated himself for picking out Ed's first client. He knew the man, he wouldn't hurt Ed, but he knew the first time was always the hardest. Ed wasn't ready yet…Roy groaned. There really was only one thing left to do…but..but…He didn't want to take Ed's innocence! He didn't want to sully the teen! But who else would care?! Who else would be kind to him and make sure he was alright?! He smacked his hand against the desk. He thought he'd been able to put his guilt behind him but he couldn't!

He sighed and tossed the shot back, pouring himself another.

He was well on his way to being completely drunk. He let his head rest in his hands. Fuck. What was he doing? He glanced over at his pistol. Maybe it was better…

No…

He'd promised Hughes.

He'd figure something out…he assured himself quickly. Maybe one day Ed would even forgive him… He passed out at his desk. The tumbler in his hand and his face resting on the cold wood. It was pathetic really… But then again, so was he.

* * *

Hello all! I've greatly appreciated the support and feedback! Obviously there's lemon, but I wanted there to be an aspect of guilt as well, which they both experience. We already know Ed feels dirty and guilty obviously, but Roy is clearly affected too. Get ready for plot-twists and back-stories in the next installment! ^_^ Please let me know what you think! A lot of love went into this chapter!


	6. Trust

Ed blanched in embarrassment. He'd had to go snooping through the more secluded parts of the library to find the erotic novels but he'd managed to find them. The drawings helped give him in idea of what having sex would be like but he couldn't help feeling nauseous about it. He checked out several, flushing as he placed them on the counter. Sheska gave him a curious and embarrassed glance, "No offense, but are you sure you're old enough to be reading these, Ed?"

He bristled and glared at the elder, "Yes. I'm sure," he snapped.

She nodded silently, despite her flushed face and gave him a brown paper sack to carry them in, so he wouldn't be embarrassed. He sighed and trudged home akwardly. Clutching the bag to his chest like a precious treasure.

His heart pounded heavily despite how calm and cheerful it was outside. The warm breeze seeming to choke him. He was terrified. Sure, he'd sucked on Roy's rather large member, but trying to imagine it inside of him was too much. That part too. It was Roy for god's sake. He wondered if he should try to get a prostitute… it all just felt too personal to have Roy take his virginity.

He entered the dorms and Al greeted him warmly, "Brother! Welcome home!"

"Hey Al," Ed replied, not quite meeting his eyes.

"What's that?" Al inquired innocently, pointing to Ed's paper sack.

Ed flushed and clutched it tighter to his chest. "Just some research! It's nothing really!" he shouted as he dashed to his bedroom. He couldn't let Al see it! He shut the door quickly and leaned against it, his breath coming in heavy pants. He was losing it.

"Brother, are you alright?!"

"I-I'm fine…" Ed whimpered and slid to the floor. He heard the sack ripping beneath his fingertips as they shook. "I'm just gonna nap before I go to Mustang's office…"

"Even on Saturday?" Al asked, "Isn't that a bit much?"

"Al…" Ed whined, shoving his fists over his closed eyes. "Look…can we just talk later? I'm really tired."

There was silence on both sides of the door. After a long moment Ed heard Al's armor slide down the door and rest onto the floor as he was. "What's going on, Brother?"

"I'm tired…" Ed replied. His tone flat as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Why won't you look at me? Why are you hiding?"

"I-" Ed paused and realized what Al was asking. "It's not about you, Al."

"Is it the armor?" Al whimpered. "Is that why you keep avoiding me?"

Ed let out a sob and threw the door open. He wrapped his small arms around the empty suit, crawling to his younger brother's lap as he cried. "Never!" Ed whimpered, "That's not it at all! I'm so sorry, Al…"

Al's glove rested on Ed's back soothingly, "…sometimes, I wonder if this form repulses you…"

"No Al…" Ed assured him. Nothing about you repulses me. You're still my favorite little brother…"

"Then why…" Al asked but stopped as he glanced back into the room and at the bag. It had toppled over and Al could see the crude images on the covers. "Oh…"

Ed could have died. "I'm sorry!" He shrieked, trying to flee, but Al caught hold of him and pulled him back into his embrace.

"No! You're done running from me!" Al shouted, pushing him back onto his lap. Ed fought it but only for a moment before Al overpowered him. He shook and hung his head in shame. His hands shielded his head, until Al's gloves peeled back the smaller fingers. "Ed…the same way that I could never repulse you…you could never repulse me Ed…even if you are exploring your sexuality."

Ed glanced up at him then in shock, "Al-"

"Its perfectly normal at your age, given you're older then me…its puberty Ed…" Al soothed, holding him closer, "Nothing to be ashamed of…"

Ed let himself be held.

He felt dirty, letting Al unintentionally lie for him. He sighed and relaxed, leaning his head on his brother's empty armored chest. "I'm sorry, Al…"

"It's fine, Brother," Al assured him. Ed felt tears sting his eyes, he really did have the best little brother ever.

* * *

Mustang watched as Ed slowly opened the door. He was slower. Quieter. He noted immediately that his eyes were puffy and his body limp. "Ed?" Roy called.

The blonde glanced up absent-mindedly, "Hey…"

Warning bells went off in Roy's mind. He stood quickly and went to the teen. He let the blonde shut the door before grasping his shoulders gently. "Ed…are you alright?" Ed nodded quickly, not looking at him. "Ed…" Roy prodded, tipping his chin upwards, "Look at me…" He did. He looked exhausted. Haunted even, "What's wrong?"

At this the exhaustion crumpled into sorrow as large droplets of tears filled his eyes, drowing the golden orbs. "I…I…"

"Oh Ed," Roy cooed, lifting the boy into his lap as he sat on one of the armchairs. He quickly pulled the boy close, "What happened? Talk to me."

Again, Roy was surprised that Ed didn't struggle. Instead he clutched at the white undershirt and hid his face in Roy's chest. "I just…I…" Roy cradled him closer and let him sob.

"I've got you…you're alright…"

"I got into a fight with Alphonse…" Ed choked. "He thought I was disgusted with his armor because I was avoiding him!"

"Ed…" Roy soothed, stroking the blonde hairs.

"Why?" Ed cried, "We give and we give and we give, and its never equivalent! " he sobbed. "Even now, I'm learning to…" he broke off. Mustang was floored. He'd never seen the teen like this. "It's all just too hard, Roy!"

The raven-haired man blinked at the use of his name. He was gentle but firm as he spoke softly, "We need to stop this…its not right and its hurting you. We'll find another way to get you promoted…"

"No!" Ed shrieked. Now the fight was back in him. Clawing and kicking, trying to escape Roy's grip.

"Ed! Stop it!"

"No! I won't!" Ed shouted back. He managed to fall over the side and onto the floor. Roy quickly followed and settled on top of his sprawled body, "I've come too far to back out now!"

"You're killing yourself Ed!" Roy shouted back.

Lips were smashed against his own. Damn it all. "No!" he shouted, tearing his mouth away. But Ed was persistant. He wrapped his legs around Roy's waist and began rutting agains his pelvis, biting the elder's neck. "Ed I mean it!"

"So do I!" Ed retorted as he began devesting Roy of his undershirt. "Roy I need this…"

Roy let his eyes close momentarily at Ed's rutting. He gritted his teeth and pinned Ed's hands above his head to stop him. But those hips… He grunted in pleasure, trying to fight it. Ed mouth sucked on his collarbone, causing a shiver to go down his spine. "Edward!"

"I need this!" Ed repeated. This time a whimper. His breathing was heavy and erratic as he stared up at Roy. "Daddy please…"

Roy leapt away in shock. Scrambling off of the floor and back toward his desk. "No!"

"Please!" Ed whined, clambering to his feet, clawing at his own clothes. "I need to feel something good for once! Please! Please Daddy! I just wanna feel good!"

"Stop calling me that!" Roy shrieked back at him. He could hear it. Ed's inner child...pleading with him.

"Not unless you touch me…"

Peading over and over...

Roy paused then. Ed was shaking, hard and distraught. He needed to get in control. This was his emotions he was dealing with. He so desperately wanted a father, Roy could see that now… He didn't want to teach Edward to fuck his feelings away, but… He pulled Ed close and kept his hands immobile. Ed whimpered but paused when Roy leaned in close. He gave a gentle kiss to the teens lips. It was soothing, calming. Not hungry like Ed's were. Ed relaxed immediately, whimpering in need. Roy led Edward to the sofa and sprawled him out upon it. Ed shuddered when the elder's fingers wrapped around his member, and began to gasp as his mouth pleasured him. Pleading...

His orgasm was quick.

Roy saw the teen was still shaking as he came down from the desperate high and noted that silent tears had streamed down his face. Roy tucked the teen's penis away and stroked the blonde hairs from his face. "I'm sorry…" Ed whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for…" Roy assured him.

"I'm just so tired of hurting."

Roy stared down at him, "It's because you constantly try to do everything by yourself and won't let anyone help you. You won't trust anyone…" he could see it. The loneliness that the teen was so desperate to hide.

Ed's eyes flicked to his, "Can I trust you?"

His inner child pleading, begging..._Please love me, I'm so very, very alone..._

Roy smiled gently then. Ed wanted a friend... "Of course, Ed."

* * *

I know, I'm sorry I havent updated in a while, but the Army tends to demand my attention sometimes. This chapter sort of took me by surprise but I like how it turned out... I do think Ed would begin to have a bit of a breakdown here, given his age. I tried not to make it too "sappy" or even too much about the smut but still very honest. Please let me know what you think! I'm really pleased but nervous about this one... ^_^


	7. Wary

_"I need this!" Ed repeated. This time a whimper. His breathing was heavy and erratic as he stared up at Roy. "Daddy please…" Ed whined, clambering to his feet, clawing at his own clothes. "I need to feel something good for once! Please! Please Daddy! I just wanna feel good!"_

Roy grimaced in shame as he squeezed his cock. It was dark now, he'd already taken Ed home. He sat on his own bed, frantically stroking his aching erection. _"Daddy..."_ It had been so long since someone had looked at him with that naked desperate want...God how he missed it. _Him..._He came quickly, laying back on his pillows exhausted.

He hated himself for his weakness...

He'd asked Ed where 'Daddy' had come from and the teen had grown embarrassed then. He said he'd read it in a smut book. He'd been researching... He said that given his age he figured that it would go over better. But Roy had a feeling that practicality was not the only reason he'd used that word...

Ed had liked it...

Of course he'd been mortified when Roy had asked him about it, but Roy understood. Just as he understood the need for pleasure in the midst of emotional turmoil. Ed was discovering his tastes sexually, his kinks...

It frightened both of them.

The same way that look in his eyes had frightened him. He really did feel alone. Even with Al he carried the emotional burden and shame. He needed a friend...but he knew that Ed could very easily become attached romantically to Roy. He'd experienced it himself the last he'd mixed sentiment and sex. He now had a fine line to tread with the teen.

He was making the same mistake all over again...

* * *

Ed brought Al in to work with him the next day. His brother seemed pleased to be invited and chatted the entire walk there. "Hello everyone," Al greeted Roy's minions.

"Alphonse, it's good to see you," Riza replied.

"Ya, we haven't seen you in forever big guy," Breda replied.

Al chuckled nervously at the nickname, especially when Ed cast him a threatening stare, as if daring him to make a short joke. "Don't be jealous, Ed..." Breda teased and was treated with a very similar glare.

"You seem a lot better, boss." Havoc commented, glancing at Ed.

Ed looked up at him surprised, "Really?"

"Mhmm." Cain agreed with a smile. "You seemed stressed out lately, but you look good today."

"Thanks, I guess..." Ed let out a small smile as he looked up at Al, I gotta talk to the Colonel, but I won't take long..."

"Ok, Brother."

Ed entered quickly without preamble. Roy glanced up at him, and his gaze softened, "Feeling better, Fullmetal?"

"Ya," Ed commented quickly. He paused staring at the floor before saying softly, "Thanks..."

Roy smiled, "Anytime." His face suddenly grew somber, "I have a candidate for you..."

Ed flicked a brow upwards. He watched as Roy opened a Manila folder and extended it on his desk toward him. Ed stared down at the photo, it was a Lieutenant Colonel. "Lieutenant Colonel Brooke..." He was young for the military, mid thirties and a decent build. "You know him?" Ed asked somewhat nervously.

Roy nodded, "He has simple tastes. Nothing too complicated or painful."

Ed looked up at Roy who seemed to be gauging his reaction. "I didn't think you were done tutoring me."

Roy paused then, "No, I'm not. I'm just showing you and seeing if you had any objections..."

Ed slowly shook his head.

The room was silent. After a moment Roy moved around the desk to join him, "Ed...you're sure..."

"Yes." Ed responded quickly and firmly. Roy's mouth formed a thin line as he closed the Manila folder. "When?" Ed asked softly.

Roy looked out the window, "Maybe a month..."

"Ok," Ed said softly, "I'll be ready by then."

* * *

"Hello?" Roy muttered into his home phone.

"Hey Roy," he heard Hughes reply.

"Hughes..." Roy responded warily. He sat up slowly in his bed and flicked on thebedside lamp. It was late for him to be calling..."I thought we agreed that we weren't to call each other outside of work anymore..."

"Jeez Roy, can't a guy check up on his friend?" Hughes teased.

"I didn't make the rule, Hughes." Roy replied tartly, "What did you want?"

There was silence for a moment, "Riza...she said you've been looking stressed and asked me if I knew anything about it..."

"Well thank you for the concern but I'm fine." Roy responded irritably as he stood and poured himself a shot of whiskey.

"Roy, don't be like that..."

"I didn't make the rules, Hughes!" Roy finally snapped. "You did!"

"Roy..." he sighed, "Are you ever going to forgive me for that?"

No...he thought to himself bitterly. His chest still ached and his throat constricted just thinking about it. He took his shot and tried to calm himself. "Maes, I'm fine, but you calling like this won't change anything..."

He could've swore that he heard Hughes sniff on his side of the phone. "You're right..." he said slowly, "I...I...Gracia wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with us."

"How long are you going to hide behind your wife and daughter when you talk to me?" Roy questioned. He knew the question cut Hughes inside. _Why won't you say what you mean like you used to?_

Hughes let out a bitter chuckle, "It's all I know to do, Roy..."

"Goodnight, Hughes."

There was quiet until he heard a sad sigh, "Goodnight, Roy."

* * *

Ladies and gents I'm on a roll! I'm starting to move the story forward plot wise, and I'm very excited about where it's headed. Please let me know what you think! ^_^


End file.
